


处罚

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [106]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul 无差 微量水托双吸血鬼设定，一个酒吧邂逅的小故事只是想搞西装吴罢了
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	处罚

Guti喝光了最后一口人造血，咂吧了一下嘴，皱着眉头把杯子狠狠地往桌上拍去，玻璃相撞的声音把旁边正在看报纸的Torres吓了一跳。

“再喝这种东西，我迟早会营养不良的。”

Torres瞥了一眼他结实的胳膊：“我觉得你不会。而且你都喝了多少年了——”

“我都不知道我怎么忍了这么久的！”金发的吸血鬼嚷嚷道：“Nino，为什么我们要遵守人类的弱智规则？为什么我不能像几百年前一样一天咬死几十个人类？”

“因为现在是21世纪了，Jose，你胡来的话不仅猎人警察会逮捕你，领主也会处罚你的。你看看，马德里新上任的领主，最终得票率是其他竞选者的好几倍，据说也是个老家伙了，Jose，跟你一样。”

Guti推开Torres递过来的报纸，嫌弃地站起来：“放屁，我还年轻着呢，我现在就要出去捕猎。”

他实在不明白曾经充满血腥味的领主争夺为什么变成了枯燥无聊的竞选，跟他妈那群愚蠢人类竞选总统一样，Torres还兴致勃勃地跑去投票，甚至拉票——如果不是同住在一栋吸血鬼别墅里的伙伴，且是自己表弟Ramos的恋爱对象，Guti绝对要当场和他断绝关系。

“别傻了，Jose，去年Serigo生病那次你忘了吗？就是没事跑出去捕猎，吸了几口人血，结果那家伙是个油腻的美国胖子，搞得他肠胃炎不说，还被罚款了几万块。”Torres摇摇头，趁着Ramos不在的空当重提旧事，把Guti惹得嗤笑出声。

“还有上个月，隔壁的Cris咬了一个上班族，回来之后疯狂掉头发，到现在都不敢用发胶呢。”

“你怎么专门记得这些悲惨的事，你是不是把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦上啊？”

Torres耸耸肩膀，继续看自己的报纸，不再劝他了：“如果你发生了这种悲惨事，我也会记得的。”

“我劝你善良，”Guti捋着头发往大门走去：“放心吧，我不会找胖子和社畜的，我去酒吧转转。”

“哦，一会我要和Sese看电影去，喝醉了不要打电话给我们。”

Torres非常淡定地又去倒人造饮料了，气的Guti恶狠狠地对狗情侣比划了一个中指。

天色渐晚，正是上下班的高峰期。Guti裹紧了外套穿梭在人行道和堵成一排的车子间，确实已经是21世纪新时代了，人们见到这种快速的移动，也不再像以前一样失声尖叫，而是见惯不怪，甚至还有一个货车司机摇下车窗冲这个金色的身影吹了一声口哨。

沮丧的Guti在附近找到了一家酒吧，他不常到这家酒吧来，因为他觉得这里的装饰实在不和他的审美，况且老板是个猎人警察。即使他没犯罪，也不喜欢和敌人共处一室。

但是他今天就像着了魔，只犹豫了几秒便推门进来了，而就在这个酒吧里，Guti注意到了他。

那是个年轻的黑发男人，穿着一身灰色的西装，搭配白色的衬衫和一条波点领带，裁剪的合身的下摆和西装裤勾勒出他清瘦的身材，在酒吧这种环境显得颇有些格格不入。他在吧台凳子上坐的笔直，像个养尊处优的小王子，微笑着和酒吧老板聊天。说了几句后老板就离开了，留下他百无聊赖地转动着酒杯，右手的无名指上戴着一枚戒指，随着他的动作反射着灯光。

从侧面看去，他的鼻梁很挺拔，上面是一道有力的眉宇，以及打理的整整齐齐的卷发。他转过头的时候，Guti看见他冲着自己挑了一下眉毛。只是一瞬间的视线接触，很快又挪开目光。

Guti玩过很多男人或者女人，他们要么拘谨，要么火辣，而面前的这位西装革履的人介乎禁欲和放浪之间的独特气质，无疑在这一刻吸引了他。吸血鬼决定——他不仅要吸他的血，还要把他拐到床上去。

于是他端着一杯酒走过去，和他交换了一个姓名。Raul，他想，也许是个假名，但他不在乎。男人没有像赶走其他前来搭讪的人一样赶走他，而是抿着嘴唇给了他一个微笑，吸血鬼仿佛得到了莫大的鼓励，开始使出他的捕猎计划。

Guti擅长花言巧语，在吸血鬼还占据主导地位的时期，他便习惯用甜蜜的话诱骗他的猎物，等到对方晕头转向的时候再一击致命。这种“习惯” 在21世纪非但没有改变，反而成了他引以为豪的资本。

金发的吸血鬼口若悬河，一边和Raul聊天一边小口抿着酒。Raul既不很快表现出厌恶，也不附和，他只是托着下巴，似笑非笑望着他，并在他的酒杯见底的时候，掏钱又买了一瓶价值不菲的酒。

他亲自给Guti倒酒，自己的酒杯却满满一杯，Guti停止了话头，撅着嘴巴问：“我都喝了好几杯了，你一杯都没喝。”

 ** **“我喜欢一次性喝完。”**** Raul眨了眨黑色的眼睛，他的睫毛很长，让Guti想到那些费尽心思涂睫毛膏、贴假睫毛的庸俗女人，忽然觉得她们加一起都不如Raul半分。

接着Raul拿起酒杯，凑到唇边，以一种极慢的速度将一杯红酒全部含进嘴里。他的头微微仰起，露出漂亮的颈部线条，喉结在酒吧灯光的照耀下上下滑动着，莫名其妙地带着一丝色情。

Guti看的有些口干舌燥，他克制着扑过去咬住他脖子的冲动，努力把目光移开。这个时候他闻到Raul身上的香水味，很清冽的气味，不算太浓，但恰好能让他闻到。

他吞咽红酒的声音和这股若有若无的香味简直要把Guti逼疯了，他连甜言蜜语都懒得多说，他迫切的需要性/爱。

吸血鬼终于开始怀疑：自己根本就不是对人造血不满，他就是需要性/爱而已。

如果说刚出门的Guti还有些忌惮猎人警察和新上任的那位领主，那么现在他已经完全不顾及了，等Raul那杯酒喝完，他便提出要去带对方“回家坐坐”。

再傻的人也能听出这话的意思，更何况Guti的眼神中全是已经接近赤裸的明示，Raul同样不拒绝也不接受，从容不迫地买了单，紧了紧领带，从凳子上滑下来，再扣好西装的扣子。

“走吧。”

他们最终倒在了客厅的沙发上，Guti从大门关上的那刻就开始吻他，从脸颊到双唇，等身体接触到柔软的沙发时，Raul丰满的嘴唇已经铺上了一层水光。他眯着眼睛看着上方的男人，那一丝不苟的金色头发现在已经和自己的西装一样乱了。

Guti解开他的领带，脱去他的外套，发现这个男人的衬衣扣子都扣到最上面一粒。他在心底直发笑，因为Raul已经踢掉了鞋子，腿搭上了他的腰。

圣洁者淫乱，禁欲者高潮。这是吸血鬼同人类一样的癖好，他几乎能够预料到今夜会是如何刺激，希望Torres和Ramos能回来晚一些，因为他决定先得在沙发上来一发。

吸血鬼的吻蔓延到Raul的脖子边，炙热的气息吐在皮肤上，Raul闭着眼睛舒服地哼哼了两声，带着笑容搂紧了Guti的肩膀。

他张开嘴，试探性地吮吸了几口，Raul似乎处于很享受的状态，偏开脑袋，把大片的肌肤暴露在Guti眼前。吸血鬼不再犹豫，尖锐的牙齿一点点刺进皮肉，刺破血管，鲜红的血冒出来，滚进他的嘴里。

下一秒，他像触电般松了口，从Raul身上弹起来，不可思议地瞪着男人：“你是吸血鬼？”

那一滴血液淌到锁骨上，在Raul白皙的皮肤上留下一道漂亮的红痕，但是Guti再也不敢乱动了，咬了一只吸血鬼，或者说，他被一只吸血鬼骗了。

“你，你是怎么——”

Guti的声音卡住了，他本想问Raul是怎么做到屏断所有属于吸血鬼的气息，伪装成一个人类的，这种能力不是每个吸血鬼都具备，能做到的必定和他一样活了起码几百年。然后他想起Torres说过的那位新上任的领主——

****“据说也是个老家伙了，Jose，跟你一样。”** **

Raul的脸上褪去了方才的情迷离乱，眼神一片清醒，但他的腿仍然挂在Guti身上，没有丝毫放下去的意思。

“真巧，”他的声音冰冷中又藏着一些玩味：“没想到还真碰上捕猎的吸血鬼了。”

Guti浑身上下都凉了，他意识到Raul完全有资格处罚自己，猎人警察只会要钱，但是吸血鬼内部的处罚可能要命。

他将金发向后抚去，发丝间的汗珠使得它们黏在一起，露出他光洁的额头，细长的眉毛拧成一个小山峰。

“”我.....我，”他想了半天都没有找到一个合适的理由，毕竟现在他还和Raul纠缠在沙发上呢：“好吧，你——您....要怎么处罚我？”

希望看在他之前的甜言蜜语、夸赞Raul的份上，领主能放过他。

黑发的吸血鬼盯着他半晌，揪住了他大开的衣领，将他拉向自己。尖牙撩过Guti的唇，和他的牙齿碰在一起，再往里伸去，勾着他的舌尖。

“处罚你，继续......”

“什么？”

“我说了，我喜欢一次性喝完。”

END

你吴的意思大概是：爷今晚一次性榨干你（不是） 


End file.
